Severus Xavier-Lehnsherr réécrit
by Lea De Clairmont
Summary: Harry est arrivé au début des vacances au QG de l'ordre mais quelque semaine plus tard le QG se fait attaquer donc Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, les jumeaux, Sirius et Remus se retrouve à aller vivre ailleurs jusqu'à la rentrée.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Au début des grandes vacances scolaires, le QG de l'ordre du Phoenix fut attaquer par les Mangemorts. Heureusement pour l'ordre, il n'y avait que peu de personnes qui se trouvaient dans la maison. Pour être exacte il n'y avait que Remus, Sirius, Harry et Hermione. Les deux adultes avaient vite réagi car Remus avait attraper la jeune fille et Sirius s'était occupé de son filleul pour vite prendre la cheminée vers un endroit avant de transplaner pour Pré-au-lard.

Le traître avait vite été trouvé en la personne de Mondingus Fletcher qui avait été retrouvé mort quelque temps après l'attaque et qui avait des traces de tortures, magiques et moldu, sur tout le corps.

Ils avaient donc passé en revue tout les endroit possible pour accueillir les quatre fugitifs mais aussi les quatre jeunes Weasley qui ne voulaient pas passer le reste des vacances loin de leurs amis. Mais toutes les possibilités avaient été refusées assez vite : la maison de Remus était trop petite, celle des Weasley trop connue du camps adverse, etc … Bien sûr le vieux sorcier assis en bout de table avait bien une solution mais avait un peu peur de la réaction des personnes concernées par cette demande. Il finit par se lancer en sachant qu'il arrivait toujours à le convaincre que c'était pour le mieux.

« Severus ? »

Tout le monde s'arrêta de parler pour se tourner vers les deux professeurs, car Severus était assis juste à côté du Directeur. Le potionniste releva la tête car il était en train de penser à ses expériences de potions au lieu d'écouter une réunion qui l'ennuyait.

Albus appuya son regard sur son jeune protégé pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il lui demandait.

« Sûrement pas !

-C'est un endroit connu de personne, loin d'ici en plus, et assez grand pour les accueillir pendant les deux mois.

-Justement ! C'est très bien qu'il ne soit connu de personne.

-Severus, c'est notre seul possibilité. » lui répondit-il en lui lançant un regard qui voulait tout dire.

« Très bien, mais il faut déjà que eux soit d'accord pour les accueillir. »

Le vieux sorcier lui montra la porte de la grande salle, car c'est là que se dérouler la réunion, pour lui faire comprendre de le faire de suite, donc il sortit de la salle. Pendant ce temps tous les autres fixaient Dumbledore avec un regard interrogatif sur le lieu où ils passeraient le reste de leurs vacances.

« Vous irez aux États-Unis dans la famille du professeur Snape avec lui. »

Tout le monde fut choqué, même McGonagall, car ils n'étaient pas au courant que le professeur le plus détesté de Poudlard avait de la famille outre-Atlantique. Quand au groupe de huit qui devront partir avec lui, ils étaient aussi choqués de savoir qu'ils passeraient ces deux mois de vacances avec cet homme qu'ils détestaient tous.

Severus revient quelques minutes plus tard avec le visage fermé pour déclarer :

« C'est bon, ils pourront vous accueillir ! Mais je vous préviens, » dit-il en visant les personnes concerné par cette arrangement « si vous faite rien qu'un tout petit écart pendant votre séjour, vous le sentirez passer, surtout toi Black. Et si vous me trouver horrible, vous n'avez pas rencontrer mon père, j'espère avoir était clair. Nous partons après-demains à 8h pour l'aéroport de Londres. » déclara-t-il avant de partir pour ses cachots et faire des potions pour calmer ses nerfs.

Juste après ça, la réunion se termina et les huit remontèrent à la tour des Gryffondor où les jeunes étaient logés le temps de leurs trouver un endroit. Remus et Sirius prirent chacun un fauteuil pendant que le trio prenait le canapé et que les jumeaux et Ginny se mirent sur le sol devant la cheminé éteinte.

« Ces vacances vont être une pure horreur : deux mois avec ce bâtard graisseux. » commença à se plaindre Ron.

Tout les autres n'en pensaient pas moins de leur situation et de leur futur logement. Ils profitaient au maximum de leur dernière journée à Poudlard puis le soir après avoir dîner ils préparèrent tous leurs valises qu'ils descendirent le lendemain matin avant d'aller prendre leurs petit-déjeuner. Donc à 8h précise ils étaient tous prêt à transplaner avec leurs valises pour l'aéroport de Londres où un jet privé blanc et bleu avec des armoiries qui ressemblaient à un grand X sur l'arrière les attendait.( c'est l'avion qu'on vois dans Day of the futur past)

Après 7h30 de vol, ils finirent par arriver à New-York à l'aéroport de JFK où une voiture leur avait été envoyée, par leurs hôtes, et qui les amena jusqu'à une grande bâtisse assez ancienne qui avait l'air immense. La voiture se gara juste devant les escaliers de l'entrée qui étaient aussi dotés d'un coté plat pour les personnes handicapées. En haut des escaliers se trouvait une femme à la peau métisse et aux cheveux blancs qui eut un grand sourire quand Severus sortit de la voiture, en dernier. Il alla vers elle et la prit dans ses bras pendant que le chauffeur sortait les valises.

« Sevy ! Tu m'as manqué ! » déclara-t-elle après l'avoir relâché et juste au moment où les autres arrivèrent avec leurs valises. « Mais... c'est quoi cette apparence. » dit-elle après l'avoir regardé en entier.

Après ça il passa sa main devant lui et ses cheveux se raccourcissent et devinrent propre, son nez long et cassé laissa place à un nez droit et de taille normal ce qui lui donne l'air plus jeune.

« C'est beaucoup mieux. Je me présente, je suis Ororo mais ici tout le monde m'appelle Tornade. » dit-elle en les faisant entrer après qu'ils se soient remis de leurs choc devant la nouvel apparence de Snape. « Suivez moi, je fais vous amener à nos directeurs et laissez vos valises au pied de l'escalier. »

« Tornade ! Je vais d'abord aller prendre une douche. Tu m'excusera de mon absence ? »

Elle acquiesça avant qu'il ne parte vers les étages et que eux parte vers le salon rencontrer les fameux directeurs.

-SXL-

Quand pensez-vous?


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour vos review.

Pouika: Merci de me suivre et attend ton avis avec impatiente

DinaChhaya TalaNokomis: Merci tu me rassure pour les caractères c'est se que j'ai toujours le plus de mal à tenir et voila la suite.

-SXL-

Chapitre 2

 _Télépathie_

Ororo les mena jusqu'à une porte, qui se trouvait au premier étage, et elle y toqua pour ensuite ouvrir la porte et les laisser passer devant elle avant d'y entrer à son tour. Ils y découvrirent un grand bureau avec des hautes fenêtres qui amenaient sur le parc du manoir, juste devant celle-ci se trouvaient deux canapés et une table basse mis à la perpendiculaire des fenêtres,. Sur chaque rebord de fenêtres se trouvaient plusieurs coussins très moelleux et justement, un homme se trouvait assis là, avec un livre, sur l'un des rebords.

C'était un homme qui devait avoir un peu plus de soixante-dix ans et qui avait l'air plutôt grand avec des cheveux coupés courts et presque blancs mais avec quelques mèches qui laissaient deviner qu'à une certaine époque, l'homme les avait eu d'un blond tirant légèrement sur le châtain très clair. Quand il les entendit entrer il releva la tête pour les regarder avant de pointer un regard, d'un bleu acier envoûtant, vers la deuxième personne de la pièce. Cette personne se trouvait en face de l'entrée, derrière un imposant bureau qui était rempli de papier en tout genre. Ce bureau se trouvait quant à lui devant une bibliothèque qui recouvrait tout le mur et qui était tellement remplie qu'on ne pourrait rajouter un livre.

Quant à la deuxième personne, un homme, il devait être un peu plus jeune que le premier, il était complètement chauve ce qui mettait en valeur ses yeux bleu clair qui transperçait de sagesse et de bonté. Ils devinaient que ces deux hommes devaient être les directeurs de cette endroit. Le second sortit de derrière le bureau, et tout les sorciers purent voir le fauteuil roulant qui l'aidait à se déplacer, pendant que le premier venait se poster juste derrière lui et fixait les deux Maraudeurs d'un regard noir comme s'il allait les tuer sur le champs, ce qui leur donna la chair de poule. Son compagnon se sentit donc obligé d'intervenir en entrant dans sa tête.

 _« Erik, calme toi !_

 _-Que je me calme ? Ces hommes ont pourri l'enfance de Sev._

 _-Et Severus sait très bien se défendre sans que tu intervienne à sa place, grâce à toi._

 _-Bien, mais je ne te promet pas d'être cordiale avec eux._

 _-Je t'en demande pas autant juste de ne pas les tuer. »_

L'échange se finit avec un grand sourire l'un pour l'autre et un air d'incompréhension pour tous les autres sauf Tornade qui avait très bien comprit que ses deux patrons venaient de se parler par télépathie. Charles se tourna ensuite vers eux :

« Bienvenue à l'institut Xavier pour jeunes surdoués. Je suis le professeur Charles Xavier-Lehnsherr, le directeur, et voici mon mari Erik. Comme c'est les vacances, ils ne reste pas grand monde à l'institut donc vous aurez chacun votre chambre, Tornade vous fera la visite du manoir. Quelque règles à respecter : les sous-sols vous sont interdit sauf si vous avez été blessé mais dans ce cas là vous serez accompagné d'un des enseignants autorisé. Interdiction de vous battre avec qui que ce soit. Le petit-déjeuner est servi par le cuisinier à partir de 6h jusqu'à 8h, le repas du midi est de 11h30 à 13h30 et le soir de 19h à 20h. Si vous venez en dehors de ces horaires, vous devrez vous débrouiller avec les cuisines qui sont à chaque étages. Après 22h, vous pouvez toujours être en dehors de vos chambres mais il est demandé de ne pas faire de bruits ou le moins possible. L'aile des professeurs vous est interdite après 22h. Si vous avez un problème il y a un responsable dans le couloir qui est... ? » fini-t-il en se tournant vers Tornade.

« C'est Piotr qui est responsable de ce couloir.

-Bien ! Toutes les infos vous ont été données. Pour finir est-ce que Severus vous a expliqué la particularité de cette école ? »

Devant leurs regards interrogateur il comprit que le potionniste n'avait rien dit.

« Cette école a été conçue pour des personnes qui possèdent des dons très particulier.

-Que voulez-vous dire Messieurs Xavier-Lehnsherr ? » demanda Hermione.

« Mes élèves m'appellent professeur donc faites de même. Et pour vous faire bien comprendre _je suis télépathe._ » dit-il en finissant sa phrase dans leurs têtes.

« Quand à moi je peux contrôler les champs magnétiques. » déclara Erik en faisant se surélever de quelques centimètres tout le métal de la pièce ainsi que sa propre personne.

« Quand à Ororo, » reprit le professeur en inclinant la tête vers la jeune femme. « elle peut contrôler les climats. »

D'un coup le ciel qui était sans un seul nuage s'assombrit et le vent se leva avant de revenir au temps radieux qu'il y avait au départ.

« Vous découvrirez assez rapidement les capacités des autres résidents du manoir. »

Ororo leur rouvrit la porte pour les emmener au deuxième étage dans l'aile ouest où se trouvaient les dortoirs qui servaient pour les plus âgés pendant l'année scolaire mais il n'y avait que sept chambres d'utilisées sur les vingt du couloir. Ils posèrent et défirent tous leurs valises pendant que leur guide allait chercher le responsable du couloir. Elle revient quelques minutes plus tard avec un homme brun approchant de la quarantaine, musclé au possible et qui passa dans chaque chambre pour se présenter comme étant Piotr alias Colossus et quand on lui demandait son pouvoir il recouvrait son corps de métal.

-SXL-

Et voila la fin du deuxième chapitre dite moi se que vous en pensez! Please


	3. Chapter 3

Voici la suite desolé de cette attende je n'arrivais plus à écrire mais avec le confinement j'ai pu avancés dans cette fic

Merci pour les review:

LiRoniC678P, LenaShioriTomlinson, Mama-Milie, Zarbi, DinaChhaya TalaNokomis et Guest

* * *

 _Télépathie_

Après cette présentation, Ororo leurs fit tout d'abord visité l'étage qui leurs était donné, qui était composé de vingt chambres avec dix de chaque côté du couloir, les garçons d'un côté et les filles de l'autre. Du côté des garçons il ne restait maintenant qu'une seule chambre de libre alors que les filles occupaient que quatre des chambres de l'étage, et à chaque bout du couloir se trouvaient: d'un côté la salle de bain commune et de l 'autre la cuisine. Puis elle leurs fit fit visité le reste du manoir.

Pendant ce temps Severus était monté dans sa chambre pour déposer ses affaires pour ensuite prendre sa douche, mais juste quelque minute après qu'il soit rentré dans la cabine il sentit un corps féminin beaucoup plus petit que lui se collé à son dos et deux mains venir lui caressait le ventre.

«Tu m'as manqué mon cœur. »Lui susurra la propriétaire des mains baladeuses.

Le sorcier se retourna pour se retrouver face à une femme au cheveux brun qui l'admire de ses grands yeux marron.

«Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Kitty. »Lui a répondu-il avant de l'embrasser.

Kitty passa ses mains dans le dos de son compagnon, qui laissa aussi les siennes se balader sur le corps de la mutante. Après cette douche très chaude pour le couple ils s'habillaient. Severus enfila une chemise verte avec un jean noir et des basket noir, quand à Kitty elle portait un chemisier rose pâle avec un jean bleu et des basket bleu. Une fois habiller ils se décidèrent à se diriger vers le salon ou ils pensaient trouver leurs amis.

Ils arrivèrent au salon en même temps que Ororo et les sorciers, qui furent une fois de plus choqué en voyant leurs détestables professeur tenir une jeune femme par les mains est se comporté comme un couple.

"Bonjour je suis Kitty.

-Bonjour! "Répondirent-ils tous en même temps.

Puis Kitty passa la porte du salon en traversant ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel de Severus et rire Ororo. Ils finirent par tous entrés dans le salon ou se trouvent un peu moins d'une dizaine de personne en plus de Kitty.

La pièce ou il se trouvait était une grande pièce ou tout le mur à gauche de la porte était recouverte de bibliothèque avec livre, CD et DVD, celui d'en face était composé de fenêtre en arcade avec une assise devant chacune. Et dans l'une tel se trouvaient deux personnes enlacées en train de regardé du magazine de mariage. Le premier était un homme d'environ 40 ans au cheveux noir avec quelque chose de mèche blanche sur les cotés, les yeux vert et une barbe parfaitement taillés ainsi qu'une stature de bûcheron, quand à la femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras elle a été avoir tout juste 20 ans et avait des cheveux châtain clair coupé court et des yeux bleu océan semblable à ceux du professeur. Quand ils remarquent leur présence elle se leva et vint vers eux.

"Bonjour et bienvenue. Je suis Charlotte Xavier-Lehnsherr la petite soeur de Sev et voici mon fiancé Logan." dit-elle après que celui ci ci les est rejoint.

Une fois de plus ils ont approuvé des choses sur leur professeur qui les surprenait. Ce fut Hermione qui parla en première.

"Bonjour, je suis Hermione Granger.

-A la fameuse Miss-je-sais-tout, t'avais oublié de dire qu'en plus d'être intelligente elle est mignonne.

-Alex! "Rouspéta Severus.

"Je suis Alex McCoy, le cousin de Sev."

Alex était un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleu caché par des lunettes de vue mais qui s'accorde parfaitement à sa peau bleu qui intrigue beaucoup les jeunes sorciers. Ce fut Harry qui osa poser la question.

"Heu ... C'est quoi vos dons?"

. Puis Alex se transforma en serpent pour grimper le long du corps d'Hermione et se posait dans ses mains avant de se transformer en adorable chaton au pelage blanc, se qui mit un peu mal à l'aise la jeune femme donc il sauta à terre pour se retransformer en homme.

"Quand à moi je suis télépathe mais que avec les animaux sur ceux qui ont une mutation animale comme Logan, Alex ou mon oncle Hank. Et sur dirait bien aussi avec les loup-garou." dit Charlotte en fixant Remus. " _Et pour votre info, oui elle est célibataire."_

Remus se sentit gêné que la jeune femme est lu dans son esprit donc elle le rassura par un petit sourire pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne dirait rien de même pas à son fiancé, il la remercia aussi par un sourire, mais Sirius n ' avait rien raté de l'échange et se demander ce que Charlotte avait lu dans l'esprit de son ami.

"On va vous présenter le reste des résidents"

* * *

Continuer a me laisser des messages


	4. Chapter 4

DinaChhaya TalaNokomis: Pour Remus c'est une idée qui met passé par la tête a voir se que je fais en faire. Oui Alex et le fils de Raven et Hank. Et merci pur ton message

loulou8299:lMerci

* * *

Charlotte les mena jusqu'au canapé au Severus s'était éclipsé pendant la présentation pour aller retrouver Kitty et Piotr qui se trouvaient avec trois autres personnes: deux garçons et une filles qui avaient tous l'air d'avoir le même âge que le potionniste .

La femme avait les yeux marron et les cheveux châtain foncé avec quelque mèches blanche qui encadrait son visage et elle portait un t-shirt noir avec une petite veste en jean et un pantalon en cuir noir. Les deux homme était très différent l'un de l'autre, le premier était châtain clair avec les yeux bleu et il portait un t-shirt blanc sous une veste noir avec des traits bleu clair sur un pantalon noir et avait l'air plutôt calme, quand au second il était blond avec les yeux noirs, vêtu d'un t-shirt noir sous une veste marron et d'un pantalon noir et il joue avec un briquet qui est allé bien avec son aire de tête brulé.

"Vous savez déjà, Piotr et Kitty, et voici Malicia, Bobby et John. Qui vous expliques eux mêmes leurs dons"

John avec regard provocateur alluma son briquet et fit venir une boule de feu dans son autre main.

"Ici sur m'appel Pyro.

-Et moi Iceberg. "Déclara Bobby avant de geler la boule de feu de son camarade

Tout avait le regard braqué sur la jeune femme, Logan était venu se poser derrière elle pour la soutenir, comme le grand frère qu'il avait toujours était pour elle.

"J'aspire la force vitale des gens mais si c'est un mutant je peux copier certaines de ses capacités. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas que je contrôle parfaitement maintenant.

-Les présentation se font a nos petit sorcier. "

La personne qui est venue d'intervenir était un jeune homme d'environ 20 ans avec des cheveux blond foncé et des yeux bleu acier, plutôt grand et légèrement musclé qui portait une chemise à carreau rouge ouverte dont la manche était remontée jusqu'au coude avec un t-shirt bleu clair en-dessous assortie d'un pantalon bleu foncé.

"Je suis Henrik le frère jumeau de Charlotte et pour ce qui est de mon don je peux guérir presque toute la blessure externe ou interne."

Les cinq autres personnes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce vinrent aussi se présenter. Donc ils ont rencontré Peter et Wanda les jumeaux d'Erik, Peter était un homme de 47 ans aux cheveux argenté et aux yeux bleu électrique avec la capacité de se déplacer très rapidement et qui se fait surnommé Quiksilver, quand à sa jumelle elle a des cheveux aubrun, les yeux marron et porte une veste en cuir rouge qui va bien avec son surnom de Scarlett Witch et à la capacité de déformer la perception de la réalité.

Puis ce fut le couple Sommers qui se présenta, Scott avait les cheveux noir, mais on ne pouvait voir la couleur de ses yeux a cause de ses lunette avec des lentilles rouge qui préservent tout le monde des rayon d'énergie qui sortait de ses yeux, quand à sa femme Jean elle possédait une crinière rousse flamboyante avec les yeux bleu et ses dons sont la télékinésie et la télépathie comme le professeur.

Le dernier fut Kurt, un homme à la peau bleu avec des dessin dessus, au cheveux noir, les yeux jaune et une queue, il avait toute l'apparence d'un démon, à part son regard et son sourire doux, ce qui aller bien avec son surnom de Diablo.

"Tout le monde c'est présenté vous avez deja rencontrer nos parents?" demanda Charlotte et les sorcier acquièrent "Ceux d'Alex?"

Ceux qui coupent si ils répondent négativement, mais Charlotte leurs réponds que ce n'était pas grave et qu'ils se rencontraient surement au déjeuner qui pour les anglais se serait plus le dîner avec le décalage horaire, donc ils partirent tous pour la salle à manger car il est venu de sonner les douze de coup de midi.

Dans la salle à manger, ils ont retrouvé les deux directeurs en compagnie d'un couple qu'ils devinaient être les parents d'Alex, voiture la femme avait la même peau bleu mais les cheveux rouges avec les yeux jaunes quand à son mari il ressembler à une grosse peluche avec sa fourrure aussi bleu que ses yeux. Charles fit la présentation en leur apprenant donc que l'homme était le docteur Hank McCoy et que la femme Raven, qui pouvait, prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui, était sa sœur adoptif.


	5. Chapter 5

DinaChhaya TalaNokomis: Merci pour ta review! Et voici la suite.

* * *

Après le repas, Severus était remonté dans sa chambre pour lire un peu. Sa chambre se trouve dans un couloir réservé à sa famille avec la sienne au milieu entouré de celles de ces aînés, en face se trouve celles de ses cadets et de son cousin et a chaque bout du couloir se trouve d'un côté ses parents et de l'autre celles de son oncle et sa tante. Sa chambre était plutôt sobre avec un lit deux place qui se trouve en face de la porte avec une armoire en bois sur le mur de gauche suivit d'une porte qui amené dans sa salle de bain privée et le mur de droite était recouvert d ' étagère qui croulé sous les livres.

Sur toqua à sa porte et il utilisa sa capacité de legilimens pour lire dans l'esprit de la personne et s'avoir qui se trouve derrière sa porte.

"Entre Kitty.

-Salut! "Dit-elle avant de venir le rejoindre sur son lit et de l'embrasser.

Severus fini par mettre un terme au baisé.

"Je ne te mérite absolument pas.

-Sev s'il-te-plait arrête de t'en vouloir.

-Commenter je pourrais? J'ai tué et torturé tellement de gens pour lui.

-Je sais que tout ça te fait du mal mais tu dois apprendre à te pardonner comme Erik la fait. Ton père y ai arrivé alors que personne ne l'influencer, il a fait ses propres choix et pourtant sur lui a touse pardonner ses crimes.

-J'ai besoin de temps pour mettre tout au clair dans ma tête.

-Tu as surtout besoin que cette guerre s'arrête pour que tout redevienne comme avant et que je retrouve le Severus dont je suis tombé amoureuse quand j'avais 13 ans.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Kitty. "

Ils recommandent à s'embrasser. Pendant ce temps Erik et Charles était dans leur salon privé à lire chacun avec une tasse de thé pour Charles et un café pour Erik. Mais Erik commença à s'inquiéter pour son mari quand il est remarquable qu'au bout de 10 minutes il était toujours à la même page.

"Aniołku (1)?

-Oui?

-Qu'es qui te préoccupe à ce point la?

-Rien pourquoi?

-Tu es sur la même page depuis 10 minutes.

-C'est vrais je m'inquiète pour Sevy.

-Pourquoi t'inquiéter pour lui? Il est très doué avec sa magie et aussi au combat.

-Je m'inquiète pas pour lui de soi coté la mais plutot de la capacité des jeunes sorciers ils sont tous plutôt doué en magie mais si il perde leurs baguettes il n'y aura pas quoi faire.

-Dites moi professeur serait une façon de me dire que vous voudriez que Logan et moi sur leurs donne des cours de combat?

-Tout à fait Monsieur Lehnsherr. Seriez-vous d'accord?

-J'en parlerais à Logan avant le repas de ce soir. "

Il reprit leur conférence jusqu'a que Severus vienne les voir.

"Désolé je voulais pas vous déranger mais j'ai besoin de conseil.

-Bien sûr fiston entre. "

Severus prit un fauteuil et se mit en face de ses pères, un peu gêné ce qui les inquiéta tout deux. Donc Charles lui demanda:

"Que se passe-t-il Sev?

-Je voulais savoir comment vous avez su?

-Su quoi?

-Que vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autres? "

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un peu surpris par la question. Se fut Erik qui se lança.

"Tu sais fiston ça n'as jamais étais très facile entre ton père et moi. Nous avons des caractères et tes opinions très différents mais quoi que fasse l'autres on savait qu'on serait là l'un pour l'autres même dans les pires moments de notre relation. "

Pendant son discours Charles avait pris la main de son mari et lui sourit avec amour. Severus avait souvent envié cette connexion qu'il y a entre ces pères, d'un simple regard il se comprenait et pas une cause des pouvoirs de Charles, voiture d'après sa tante sa a toujours était comme ça même avant qu'il ne s ' avoue leurs amour. Severus sortit de la pièce en réfléchissant au parole de son père.

(1) Mon ange

* * *

Merci de laisser un petit message sa aider toujours


End file.
